El Clan Olvidado (En Pausa)
by FairyQueen72
Summary: En pausa por falta de ideas. UA: Fuimos atacados por la facción de las Diosas y los Demonios hace 3000 años. Los pocos que sobrevivimos al genocidio de nuestro clan juramos venganza. Ahora, con la liberación de los Diez Mandamientos y la continuación de la guerra Santa, es hora de mover nuestras piezas claves e iniciar nuestra venganza. ¡TODOS LOS CLANES PAGARÁN!
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki, solo los personajes oc en esta historia son míos.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Prólogo.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En una zona bastante remota, al norte del país de Britannia, se podía observar un enorme castillo de altos y gruesos muros de piedra gris con columnas hechas de una piedra tan oscura como la obsidiana oculto entre sombríos árboles increíblemente altos y de apariencia antigua.

En una de las tantas habitaciones de dicho castillo, ésta de gran tamaño, unas cuantas personas revestidas con capuchas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo exceptuando sus manos y la barbilla, terminaban de entonar las últimas oraciones del conjuro que finalizaría el ritual que por tantos siglos habían estado preparando.

Cuando todo fue dicho, una brillante luz rojiza emanó del pentagrama trazado en medio de la gran sala que hizo que todos los presentes tuvieran que cerrar los ojos para no ser cegados por el fuerte resplandor. Cuando este se atenuó hasta casi desaparecer, los encapuchados abrieron nuevamente sus ojos e inmediatamente los aplausos y felicitaciones entre ellos no se hicieron esperar, pues por lo que tantos siglos estuvieron trabajando se encontraba o más bien, se encontraban delante de ellos, tendidos inconscientes sobre el lugar donde antes estaba el pentagrama , y por lo que podían ver, cada uno de ellos respiraba y se veía en perfecto estado, lo que significaba que el ritual había sido un total éxito.

Una de las figuras encapuchadas la cual parecía ser la líder del grupo, ya que al caminar entre los encapuchados, éstos se apartaban para darle paso asiendo una respetuosa reverencia cuando ella pasaba delante de cada uno. La figura, la cual era femenina, se encaminó más cerca de donde estaba antes el pentagrama, mirando detenidamente a cada una de las personas inconscientes..

Nunca quisimos participar en la primera guerra santa, por esa razón nos mantuvimos neutrales viviendo en paz. Pero ante el temor de que algún día tomáramos un lado en la guerra santa, El Rey Demonio y la Diosa Suprema enviaron a muchos miembros de sus fuerzas para aniquilarnos en su totalidad. Gracias a los duros esfuerzos de los miembros más experimentados en batalla de nuestro clan, muchos de nosotros logramos salvarnos, aunque fuimos menos de la mitad. Usando unos brazaletes especiales que suprimían nuestra magia, pudimos escapar sin ser detectados y desde entonces nos mantuvimos ocultos de todos, planeando nuestra venganza, venganza que juramos cumplir por la memoria de nuestros seres queridos brutalmente asesinados por esos malditos.

Ahora, con la liberación de los Diez Mandamientos y la continuación de la guerra Santa, es hora de mover nuestras piezas claves e iniciar nuestra venganza. ¡TODOS LOS CLANES PAGARÁN!, pensaba con odio vengativo la líder de los encapuchados.

Entre la fría penumbra de la gran sala, una de las muchas personas en el grupo que estaba tendida en el suelo despertó dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que expresaban nada más que maldad, acompañados de una frívola sonrisa que se fue esbozando lentamente en sus seductores labios.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**N-A:** otra historia que acabo de escribir en su totalidad guardada en mis borradores. Espero también disfruten de esta lectura.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


	2. Lo Que Nos Faltaba, ¿Más Enemigos?

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Guest:** ¡Gracias!, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruta!

Saludos a todos los que le dieron Favs y Follows y también a los que leyeron la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki, solo los personajes oc en esta historia son míos.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo 1: Lo Que Nos Faltaba, ¿Más Enemigos?

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Dentro de los sombríos muros del castillo mencionado en el capítulo anterior, en la gran sala, la líder de los encapuchados se hallaba de pie delante del grupo de personas aparecidas sobre el pentagrama las cuales en su totalidad, ya se hallaban despiertas.

"Hoy es el día, mis queridos hijos, que Comenzaremos a ejecutar nuestra venganza contra los clanes de Britannia. Ya saben que deben hacer".

"Entendido, madre". Respondieron todos al unísono desapareciendo del lugar.

La mujer se quedó unos minutos allí de pie sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Mi Lady, ya tenemos todo listo para el hechizo.". Dijo una de las personas encapuchadas entrando a la gran sala donde solo se encontraba su líder.

"Excelente, Lena. Vamos".

"Sí, Lady Neris". Dijo la joven asintiendo respetuosamente y se marcharon juntas del lugar.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Los Siete Pecados Capitales observaban horrorizados e impotentes como su capitán Meliodas, era masacrado sin una pizca de piedad por los Diez Mandamientos. Ban, el mejor amigo del rubio, y pecado de la avaricia intentaba ayudar a Meliodas, pero solo pudo eliminar a Melascula, el mandamiento de la fe, sin embargo, cuando intentó romperle el cuello a Estarossa, el mandamiento del amor y hermano menor del pecado de la ira, quien en esos momentos estaba perforando uno por uno los siete corazones que poseía su hermano, no logró hacerle ni el más mínimo daño.

Cuando la séptima espada estuvo a meros centímetros de atravesar el corazón restante del ojiverde, una espada muy similar a la que utilizaba el mandamiento se interpuso en el camino sorprendiendo a todos.

Molesto, Estarossa levantó su mirada para poder ver quien había interferido con su ataque y al instante se llevó un choque tremendo, igual que el resto. Si él Hubiera tenido una hermana gemela, definitivamente se vería exactamente como la chica delante suyo.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" le preguntó con voz seria Estarossa a la chica que todavía bloqueaba el avanzar de su espada, sin embargo, ésta ignoró la pregunta del Mandamiento y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Estarossa y compañía, le preguntó a la aparente nada.

"¿Ya lo tienes, hermana?

"En efecto, Estela. Podemos irnos".

"Muy bien". Respondió la peliplata con voz satisfecha dejando confundidos a todos los cuales aún no habían identificado a la otra persona con la que hablaba la chica.

"¡PERRA, SUELTA AL CAPITÁN!" repentinamente exclamó Ban llamando la atención de todos, los cuales al seguir su mirada, pudieron ver a lo lejos, a una segunda chica de cabello rubio a mitad de la espalda sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo ensangrentado y maltrecho de Meliodas el cual sin poder evitarlo, había cedido ante el dolor de sus graves heridas quedando totalmente inconsciente.

"Juju, lástima para ti. Mucho me temo, que eso no será posible. Verás, Meliodas es justamente la razón por la cual vinimos hasta aquí, y no nos iremos sin él". Respondió burlona la chica que tenía al rubio sujeto entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de ellos podía verle el rostro, pues esta mantenía su mirada fija en el rubio inconsciente.

"¿Así?, y con qué propósito?" preguntó enojado Ban.

"Tsk, tsk, chasqueó en signo de irritación la lengua Estela la cual se había movido junto a la segunda chica luego de dejar de forcejear con Estarossa. Lo siento zorro de la avaricia, pero no tenemos permitido darte esa información, sin embargo, no debes preocuparte tanto, todos sabrán muy pronto el motivo por el cual nos llevaremos a Meliodas". Dijo ésta con una oscura sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, y que inquietó a más de uno.

"¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SE LO LLEVEN!" volvió a exclamar Ban furioso, lanzándose para atacar a la chica que tenía al rubio inconsciente, pero no le fue posible, ya que su ataque fue bloqueado por Estela, quien al tenerlo bastante cerca de ella, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo envió muy lejos, luego la peliplata se giró creando en el proceso dos espadas en cada mano, para chocar armas con Zeldris, quien trató de tomar ventaja del repentino ataque de Ban.

Los demás mandamientos, viendo que Zeldris también comenzaba a pelear contra las dos chicas, decidieron unírsele, comenzando así una dura batalla en la que ambas partes hacían uso de gran parte de sus habilidades de batalla haciendo todo lo posible por eliminar al lado contrario, bajo la mirada incrédula de Elizabeth y los otros que se encontraban en el castillo de Liones viendo todo a través de la vola de cristal de Gilfrost.

Poco a poco Ban y los Mandamientos iban ganando la batalla, no obstante eso cambió cuando siete personas encapuchadas aparecieron repentinamente interfiriendo en la pelea, atacando con potentes rayos de magia que casi les dan de lleno a Ban y a todos los Mandamientos, de no ser por los buenos reflejos que poseían.

"Bueno, al fin han llegado. ¿Qué demonios les tomó tanto tiempo?" Dijo Estela algo agotada mirando a los recién llegados, por el tiempo que luchó en su mayoría ella sola con los ocho Mandamientos y Ban, puesto que su hermana tenía aún a Meliodas en sus brazos y por esa razón no podía pelear muy bien y apoyarla en la dura batalla.

"Lo sentimos, hermana. Pensamos que no necesitaban tanto nuestra ayuda viendo como luchaban sin muchos problemas contra ellos". Respondió con voz traviesa una de las personas encapuchadas.

La hermosa peliplata solo les lanzó una mirada asesina a los recién llegados sin decir palabra.

A unos metros de distancia del grupo de extraños, Ban miraba anonadado a la chica rubia que llevaba a Meliodas.

"T-tú e-eres idéntica al capitán". Dijo atónito el pecado de la avaricia sin apartar la mirada de la antes mencionada, pudiendo ver la similitud que ésta tenía con su capitán por centrarse solamente en tratar de arrebatarle a Meliodas a diferencia de los mandamientos que en su mayor parte luchaban contra Estela e igual que con Estarossa, Ban no podía creer lo que había visto.

La rubia solo miró a Ban sin mostrar ninguna emoción Dándoles a todos una muestra de lo dicho por el Pecado llevándose otro choque que no esperaban.

Una de las personas recién llegadas se rió divertida poniendo su mano delicadamente sobre sus sonrrosados labios y dijo divertida. "No son las únicas".

Así, cada una de ellas se fue quitando sus capuchas dejando ver las vivas imágenes femeninas de King, Ban, Gowther, Gloxinia, Zeldris y las masculinas de Melascula y Merlin.

"QUÉ DEMONIOS!" exclamó Derieri expresando perfectamente bien los pensamientos de todos.

Aprovechando el momento de sorpresa, el chico parecido a Merlin, con un chasquido de sus dedos creó un Cubo Perfecto, que encerró a Ban y a los Mandamientos.

"Bien hecho, Mirddin". Dijo la ojiverde con aprobación.

"Fue un placer capitana". Respondió el atractivo mago con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, nos vamos". Ordenó la hermosa rubia.

"¡Sí!" Respondieron todos.

"Adiós". Se despidieron éstos, mirando divertidos los intentos de los Mandamientos y de Ban que hacían de todo por intentar salir del Cubo Perfecto creado por Mirddin. Y con otro chasquido de dedos del pelinegro, todos ellos desaparecieron llevándose de forma exitosa a Meliodas sin que ninguno de los espectadores y los encerrados en el Cubo pudiesen hacer nada para evitarlo.

"MALDICIÓN, SE LO LLEVARON!" Gritó Ban golpeando el suelo rocoso con el puño con tal fuerza que hizo sangrar su mano .

Elizabeth sollozaba al haber visto como esa chica se llevó a su amado rubio, los demás tenían diversas reacciones que iban desde la impotencia hasta la frustración por lo sucedido.

Zeldris no sabía que sentir ante todo lo ocurrido. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Se preguntaba serio. ¿Qué tenían planeado hacer esos sujetos con su hermano?, ¿y por qué se parecían tanto a varios de ellos?

Todo era muy extraño e inquietante...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Problemas en el Horizonte

**N-A:** Hola a todos, olviden el anterior capítulo 3 de esta historia. Este es el capítulo original, el otro solo era un capítulo piloto que subí por error, Sooorry, e estado enferma y me dolía tanto la cabeza que ni siquiera verifiqué el capítulo como siempre suelo hacerlo. Que vergüenza, y solo ahora me estoy dando cuenta de mi error.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**xirons20:** ¡HOLA!, ya vez, yo y mis locas ideas XD

Perdona la tardanza, me estoy poniendo al día con todas mis historias otra vez. ¡SALUDOS!

**Junior VB:** ¿Muchas gracias por tu review!, ya lo sabrás. Ni el rey demonio se la verá venir. Disculpa la super tardanza.

¡SALUDOS!

Aquí está el nuevo cap. Disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki, solo los personajes oc en esta historia son míos.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo 2: Problemas en el horizonte.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

"Maaaadreee. Canturrió Bianca con una sonrisa traviesa al entrar al sombrío castillo junto con el resto de sus hermanas y hermanos. Hemos traído al capitán de los pecados tal y como nos lo ordenaste".

"Buen trabajo, hijos míos". Dijo la mujer apareciendo frente al grupo.

Estos asintieron con una sonrisa.

"Melita, querida, lleva a nuestro invitado a la sala de rituales para que podamos comenzar". Dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, con su mirada fija en Meliodas.

"Entendido, madre". Dijo la rubia antes de irse con Meliodas aún en sus brazos.

"¿Madre?" Habló Zefira posando su mirada en la ojigrís.

"¿Sí, mi querida niña?"

"¿Este ritual se puede realizar aunque la persona usada en el, esté así de herida como sir Meliodas?" Preguntó la azabache curiosa.

"Por supuesto, Zefira. Además, con él en ese estado, no podrá poner resistencia alguna si en dado caso se llegase a despertar en medio del ritual, y todo a causa de lo grave de sus heridas las cuales restringirían todo movimiento en él". Explicó Neris con calma.

"Comprendo". Dijo Zefira pensativa.

"Vamos, mis hijos. Tenemos que hacer el ritual, y cuanto antes se haga, mejor". Dijo ésta comenzando a caminar hacia la sala del ritual.

"Sí, madre". Respondieron todos al unísono, siguiendo a la mujer.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Ban observaba el reino de Liones desde la ventana de su habitación, en el castillo, dada por el rey Bartra no dejando de sentirse furioso e impotente por no haber podido salvar a Meliodas una vez más.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se reproducía en su cabeza aquel momento en el que aquellos seres se habían llevado a su mejor amigo y otra vez la furia volvía a invadir todo su ser.

Horas atrás, Gilfrost lo había teletransportado a Liones después de que los Diez Mandamientos se marcharan cuando el cubo perfecto desapareció al momento en el que sus contrapartes se fueron con Meliodas a cuestas.

Al llegar, Diane le informó que Merlin ya estaba trabajando en una forma de rastrear al capitán, razón por la cual no estaba allá fuera buscando como loco a su amigo, pero Merlin se estaba tardando demasiado. Con cada minuto que pasaba quien sabe que le estaba pasando al capitán a manos de esos bastardos y él aquí sentado sin poder hacer nada para detenerlos.

Al diablo. Ya estaba cansado de esperar, se iría de una maldita vez a buscar a Meliodas, y lo encontraría sin importar que tuviese que mover hasta la última maldita piedra de Britannia, con tal de dar con él.

El peliblanco se puso de pie, y salió de su habitación en dirección a las puertas de entrada del castillo. Cuando caminaba cerca de la sala del trono repentinamente comenzó un horrible temblor que sacudió al castillo hasta sus cimientos.

"Y ahora ¿qué demonios sucede?" Dijo Ban caminando con cuidado hacia una ventana para ver si podía averiguar que era lo que pasaba, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. El brillante cielo azul se había vuelto totalmente negro y rayos de un enfermizo color morado a travesaban el oscuro cielo. Todo este aterrador espectáculo solo duró unos cuantos minutos, y así como comenzó, desapareció dejando atrás nuevamente el hermoso cielo azul y mucha gente asustada por lo ocurrido y también por la terrible sensación que se pudo sentir durante todo el suceso. Varios civiles que no pudieron soportar la presión se desmayaron y muchos otros se quedaron temblando de rodillas en el suelo aterrados.

Ban tuvo un horrible escalofrío y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente en ese instante al reconocer esa energía. La imagen de Meliodas con su característica sonrisa traviesa.

"Capitán, ¿qué le han hecho?" Dijo éste apretando fuertemente sus puños hasta extraer sangre, sin dejar de ver al horizonte.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En las Ruinas del Reino de Edinburgh.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Los Diez Mandamientos se encontraban reunidos en el viejo castillo de Edinburgh de muy mal humor por lo ocurrido en Vaizel.

Zeldris, preocupado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que les había dicho la chica llamada Estela con respecto a su hermano. ¿Qué es lo que estaban planeando esos seres?, ¿por qué solo se llevaron a su hermano?, ¿a dónde se lo habían llevado?, y ¿con qué propósito? Maldición, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

"¿Zeldris?"

"¿Qué sucede, Estarossa?" Preguntó el verdugo, mirando a su hermano.

Justo antes de que Estarossa dijese algo, todos los Mandamientos se alarmaron ante el poderoso temblor que comenzó a sacudir el viejo castillo haciendo que este empezase a derrumbarse sobre ellos obligándolos a salir de ahí.

"CARAJO!, ¡¿qué está pasando?!" Exclamó Fraudrin.

Nadie le respondió, ya que todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

"¡Hoigan, miren el cielo!" Dijo Monspeet atónito.

Todos hicieron lo dicho por el Mandamiento y quedaron igual de atónitos que él, pues el cielo se estaba poniendo totalmente negro y rayos de un extraño color violeta comenzaban a surcarlo. Luego vino esa terrible presencia..., presencia que ellos conocían muy bien, pues era la misma que el primogénito del rey demonio poseía hace 3000 años y que causó temor tanto en enemigos como en aliados del antiguo líder de los Diez Mandamientos. No..., ahora se sentía un poco más fuerte que antes y más maligna, si eso era posible.

"N... no p... puede ser". Dijo Melascula temblando mientras se abrazaba así misma. Estarossa y Zeldris intercambiaron una mirada seria, Gloxinia y Drole se veían muy preocupados ante todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Grairoad, Fraudrin, Derieri y Monspeet se mantenían en silencio algo pálidos sin dejar de mirar el cielo, hasta que súbitamente este volvió a la normalidad, la presencia desapareció y todo quedó en completa calma.

"Si ese es quien creo que es, pue de que estemos en grandes problemas". Dijo Monspeet recuperando un poco la compostura. El resto de los Mandamientos solo dirigieron sus miradas hacia el norte, el lugar de donde vino esa energía.

"¿Por qué no lo verificamos por nosotros mismos?" Dijo Estarossa.

"Sí. Dijo Zeldris. ¡Andando!"

Dada la orden por su líder, los Diez Mandamientos emprendieron vuelo hacia esa dirección preguntándose que desagradables sorpresas los esperaban al llegar a su destino.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Minutos Atrás con Meliodas...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

El rubio se encontraba sin ropa, tendido en medio de un pentagrama rodeado de varios Símbolos extraños que emitían un brillo etéreo de color morado oscuro, casi rayando a negro. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de intrincadas runas dibujadas con sangre que a cada minuto iban desapareciendo una por una en el cuerpo del príncipe demonio.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que el ritual comenzó, y se podía ver el cansancio en cada una de las personas en el lugar, que estaban participando en el. Pero aunque ellos estuviesen casi al límite del agotamiento, no se detendrían hasta terminarlo. Ya solo les faltaban unos cuantos minutos y su trabajo estaría hecho.

De pronto, cuando la última runa desapareció en el cuerpo del rubio, el brillo en la sala fue incrementando poco a poco, y Meliodas comenzó a retorcerse en el pentagrama mientras gritaba como si éste estuviese pasando por el dolor más horrible del mundo, seguido a esto, una poderosa energía oscura fue saliendo del pentagrama, empezando a rodear al pecado hasta formar una esfera oscura a su alrededor la cual se disolvió en una fuerte onda expansiva que arrojó a todos lejos, incluyendo a Melita y compañía, que observaban todo el proceso al fondo de la gran sala.

Cuando el polvo levantado por la gran destrucción provocada por la poderosa energía se fue aclarando, Neris ya menos aturdida por el repentino ataque mágico, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Meliodas de pie, con su cuerpo totalmente curado de toda herida, y con la materia oscura cubriéndolo hasta formar una vestimenta similar a la que llevaba cuando era el líder de los Diez Mandamientos, con sus alas de oscuridad extendidas y su marca demoníaca a su máximo nivel .

La mujer se puso de pie, y se encaminó delante de Meliodas, quien la miraba serio.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó el rubio.

Esta se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia del príncipe demonio. "Mi nombre es Neris la reina del clan Umbra, y tú querido, desde ahora estás bajo mi control y harás todo lo que yo te ordene". Dijo ésta con voz de mando.

Al instante, Meliodas cayó de Rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza, gruñendo de dolor. Después de unos segundos en los que parecía haber pasado su malestar, éste poco a poco se fue poniendo nuevamente de pie con la mirada en blanco y una marca bastante pequeña de color violeta oscuro en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

"Como usted diga, Lady Neris. Estoy a sus órdenes". Dijo Meliodas con una reverencia.

"Excelente. Dijo la azabache con una fría sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose al resto de los miembros de su clan, ésta dijo. "Debemos prepararnos, pues dentro de poco tendremos invitados muy especiales. Todos saben que hacer".

"Sí, Lady Neris"

Dijeron todos comenzando a salir de la sala reconstruida por Mirddin.

"Melita, Meliodas, ustedes dos me acompañarán a la sala del trono. Actuarán como mis guardias personales".

Ambos rubios asintieron, empezando a caminar a cada lado de la ojigrís con ésta sonriendo victoriosa.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Lista de Nombre de las Contrapartes de los Pecados y Mandamientos.**

Meliodas - Melita.

Ban - Bianca.

King - Kim.

Gowther - Goewin.

Diane - Dandre.

Merlin - Mirddin.

Escanor - Eliana.

Estarossa - Estela.

Zeldris - Zefira.

Gloxinia - Glinwen.

Drole - Daralis.

Galand - Gala.

Derieri - Didier.

Melascula - (?)

Grairoad - (?)

Fraudrin - (?)

Monspeet - (?)

A estos últimos cuatro todavía les estoy buscando nombre.

¿Review?


End file.
